Amor en Brasil(Los pinguinos de madagascar)
by BTRforeverPOM
Summary: Los pinguinos se meteran de lleno en una aventura romantica. Contiene Skilene y parejas inventadas. Hay personajes de la pelicula de Rio
1. Chapter 1

Amor en Brasil

Todo empezo con una mañana tranquila en el Zoo de Central Park. En su Sede estaban los pinguinos haciendo sus actividades tipicas de la mañana, pero derepente su televisión tuvo unas interfecciones, como se esperaba, Skipper, utilizo su conocida paranoia, y creyo que era Espiraculo, pero poco después en la pantalla aparecio el General Surton, era un Guacamayo de color naranja y amarillo, parecia que los mas veteranos lo conocían, y eso dejo a Cabo fuera de lugar.

General Surton: Capitan Skipper, cientifico y estratega Kowalski y experto en armas Rico, presentense.

Todos: (se ponen rigidos y hacen un saludo militar)

Skipper: Aquí estamos General, ¿Qué ocurre?

Kowalski: Parece que esta en Brasil, concretamente en Rio de Janeiro, lugar original de los….(Skipper le golpea)

Rico: (risa bajita)

Skipper: Prosiga.

General Surton: Es obvio que este aquí ya que esta es mi escuela militar(muestra a jóvenes aprendices haciendo ejercicios), a lo que iba….(lo interrumpe Cabo)

Cabo: ¿Quién es? ¿Y de que lo conocen?

Skipper: (golpea a Cabo) Siga

General Surton: Chico, yo soy el General Surton, jefe de una escuela militar, yo fui a la Antartida a enseñar por un tiempo, y estos tres traviesos, eran mis mejores estudiantes, aunque se solian en meter en lios(les mira con cara de profesor)

Todos: (menos Cabo) Yaaaaaaa…

Cabo:¿ Enserio?

Skipper: (le golpea otra vez) Perdon

General Surton: Me recuerda a unos pequeños cadetes muy traviesos(les mira con cara de picaro)

Kowalski: Yaaaaa…. ¿Y q ibas a decir?

Rico: Seeeeeee

General Surton: Eso pues…

Mientras tanto en el habitad de los lemures….

Julien: ¿Qué estaran haciendo esas monjas locas?

Maurice: Rey Julien, le aconsejo que no mire que hacen.

Mort: (acercandose a los pies de Julien)

Julien (le da una patada) Tu me aconsejas, pero yo hago lo que quiero porque soy tu rey(va a ver que hacen los pinguinos)

Mort: Vuelooooo

Maurice: (suspira)

En el habitad de la nutria…

Marlene: ¿Y que tal os va con Kendall y James?

Stacy: Genial adoro a Kendall

Becky: Y yo a James

Becky y Stacy: Los queremos

Marlene: Me alegro(alegre).

Stacy: ¿Y tu?

Marlene: ¿Y yo que?

Becky: ¿Cómo te va? (guiña un ojo)

Marlene: No se a que te refieres(no tiene ni idea)

Stacy: ¿No te gusta nadie? (incredula)

Marlene: No(nerviosa)

Becky: Marlene, si quieres que seamos amigas, tendras que decirnos tus secretos al igual que nosotras te hemos dicho los nuestros.

Marlene: Perooo…..

Becky y Stacy: (La miran mal)

Marlene: Vale, es que es muy raro, no se si es normal

Stacy: El amor nunca tiene sentido querida Marley

Marlene: Pues me gusta…

En Brasil, en Rio de Janeiro…

Blue: ¿Qué pasa Perla?

Perla: Que mis amigas te han vuelto a juzgar mal (enfadada)

Blue: A mi no me importa Perla, solo me importa lo que pienses tu (la va a besar, pero los interrumpen)

Pedro: ¿Te importa lo que pensemos nosotros, no?

Nico: Eso macho

Rafael: Pues claro que si, ¿verdad?(les pone un ala encima del hombro de cada uno)

En un arbol vigilando estaba Nigel, con una mirada asesina.

Nigel: Me vengare por lo que hicisteis(siniestro y se va)

Luis: (salta encima de Blu y el resto)Os voy a comer…Es broma, pero podria(le sale mucha saliva).

En una playa que no han descubierto los humanos en Rio de Janeiro….

Rocky: (sale del agua con una tabla de sur, si quereis saber quien es mirad aquí:  art/ROCKY-LA-NOVIA-DE-RICO-400861481) ¡Fue alucinante¡ ¡Pedazo olas¡

Quimica: (sentada en una toalla escribiendo en una libreta, si quereis saber:  art/QUIMICA-LA-NOVIA-DE-KOWALSKI-401077590 ) Ya veo (poco interesada)

Afrodita: (bailando con otros animales, todavía no la he subido, solo dire que es una lemur marron) ¡Me encanta esta cancion¡

Quimica: Ya(poco interesada)

Candy: (Viene muy contenta con unos peces y fruta, si quereis:  art/CANDY-LA-NOVIA-DE-CABO-400704517 )

¡Mirad que tengo¡

Todas: ¡Guay¡ (van a comer)


	2. La nueva mision

Amor en Brasil

Todo empezo con una mañana tranquila en el Zoo de Central Park. En su Sede estaban los pinguinos haciendo sus actividades tipicas de la mañana, pero derepente su televisión tuvo unas interfecciones, como se esperaba, Skipper, utilizo su conocida paranoia, y creyo que era Espiraculo, pero poco después en la pantalla aparecio el General Surton, era un Guacamayo de color naranja y amarillo, parecia que los mas veteranos lo conocían, y eso dejo a Cabo fuera de lugar.

General Surton: Capitan Skipper, cientifico y estratega Kowalski y experto en armas Rico, presentense.

Todos: (se ponen rigidos y hacen un saludo militar)

Skipper: Aquí estamos General, ¿Qué ocurre?

Kowalski: Parece que esta en Brasil, concretamente en Rio de Janeiro, lugar original de los….(Skipper le golpea)

Rico: (risa bajita)

Skipper: Prosiga.

General Surton: Es obvio que este aquí ya que esta es mi escuela militar(muestra a jóvenes aprendices haciendo ejercicios), a lo que iba….(lo interrumpe Cabo)

Cabo: ¿Quién es? ¿Y de que lo conocen?

Skipper: (golpea a Cabo) Siga

General Surton: Chico, yo soy el General Surton, jefe de una escuela militar, yo fui a la Antartida a enseñar por un tiempo, y estos tres traviesos, eran mis mejores estudiantes, aunque se solian en meter en lios(les mira con cara de profesor)

Todos: (menos Cabo) Yaaaaaaa…

Cabo:¿ Enserio? (curiso)

Skipper: (le golpea otra vez) Perdon

General Surton: Me recuerda a unos pequeños cadetes muy traviesos(les mira con cara de picaro)

Kowalski: Yaaaaa…. ¿Y q ibas a decir?

Rico: Seeeeeee

General Surton: Eso pues…

-Mientras tanto en el habitad de los lemures….

Julien: ¿Qué estaran haciendo esas monjas locas?

Maurice: Rey Julien, le aconsejo que no mire que hacen.

Mort: (acercandose a los pies de Julien)

Julien (le da una patada a Mort)) Tu me aconsejas, pero yo hago lo que quiero porque soy tu rey(va a ver que hacen los pinguinos)

Mort: Vuelooooo (en el aire)

Maurice: (suspira)

-En el habitad de la nutria…

Marlene: ¿Y que tal os va con Kendall y James?

Stacy: Genial adoro a Kendall

Becky: Y yo a James

Becky y Stacy: Los queremos

Marlene: Me alegro(alegre).

Stacy: ¿Y tu?

Marlene: ¿Y yo que?

Becky: ¿Cómo te va? (guiña un ojo)

Marlene: No se a que te refieres(no tiene ni idea)

Stacy: ¿No te gusta nadie? (incredula)

Marlene: No(nerviosa)

Becky: Marlene, si quieres que seamos amigas, tendras que decirnos tus secretos al igual que nosotras te hemos dicho los nuestros.

Marlene: Perooo…..

Becky y Stacy: (La miran mal)

Marlene: Vale, es que es muy raro, no se si es normal

Stacy: El amor nunca tiene sentido querida Marley

Marlene: Pues me gusta…

-En Brasil, en Rio de Janeiro…

Blue: ¿Qué pasa Perla?

Perla: Que mis amigas te han vuelto a juzgar mal (enfadada)

Blue: A mi no me importa Perla, solo me importa lo que pienses tu (la va a besar, pero los interrumpen)

Pedro: ¿Te importa lo que pensemos nosotros, no?

Nico: Eso macho

Rafael: Pues claro que si, ¿verdad?(les pone un ala encima del hombro de cada uno)

En un arbol vigilando estaba Nigel, con una mirada asesina.

Nigel: Me vengare por lo que hicisteis(siniestro y se va)

Luis: (salta encima de Blu y el resto)Os voy a comer…Es broma, pero podria(le sale mucha saliva).

-En una playa que no han descubierto los humanos en Rio de Janeiro….

Rocky: (sale del agua con una tabla de sur, si quereis saber quien es mirad aquí:  art/ROCKY-LA-NOVIA-DE-RICO-400861481) ¡Fue alucinante¡ ¡Pedazo olas¡

Quimica: (sentada en una toalla escribiendo en una libreta, si quereis saber:  art/QUIMICA-LA-NOVIA-DE-KOWALSKI-401077590 ) Ya veo (poco interesada)

Afrodita: (bailando con otros animales, todavía no la he subido, solo dire que es una lemur marron) ¡Me encanta esta cancion¡

Quimica: Ya(poco interesada)

Candy: (Viene muy contenta con unos peces y fruta, si quereis:  art/CANDY-LA-NOVIA-DE-CABO-400704517 )

¡Mirad que tengo¡

Todas: ¡Guay¡ (van a comer)


End file.
